A New World
by AbisFigue5
Summary: Martin Quinn and his friends and family take the Apocalypse head on and face many hardships in their new world, while doing their best to protect each other from the undead and other threats.
1. The Beginning Of The End

_**I will give my Fallout fanfic a rest to start this new project based on one of my favorite TV shows, the Walking Dea**_ _ **d.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead, all rights reserved to their respective owners.**_

 **Martin Quinn was a regular Inmigration Customs Enforcement Officer in the King county area of Georgia. In other terms, he detained illegal aliens that resided in the area, and turned them in. He also had better training than a regular police officer, so that was a advantage he had. Like any normal person, he also had a family. Alicia Quinn was his wife, and Ian Quinn was his young son. The 3 of them lived regular lives, there was rarely a time where they were in danger, but Martin was always there to protect them.** **Martin had studied 4 years of Criminology in the university of Atlanta, making good friends that also took the job that he did.**

 **One of his partners, Shane Walsh, decided to follow in Martin's footsteps, making his decision since they were in middle school, so they were like brothers. On one occasion, Martin and Alicia had a small argument before Martin left for work and he commented Shane about it above the truck.**

 **"Like I said, I have no problem if she wants to yell at me, but I hate it when she does that in front of Ian," said Martin to Shane, who was biting into a burger.**

 **"Yeah, little boys like him can be changed by whatever they are around of. These things happen in love bro, and you choose that path!", said Shane sarcastically.**

 **" Officers Walsh and Quinn, requesting back-up at residence number 4, detention of a suspect is bring prolonged," said a radio operator, that sounded over the truck's speakers.**

 **"Chit chat's over, let's rock and roll." Martin threw the leftovers of their food and Shane drove over to the residence that needed help.** **There was at least 5 agents outside the house, with rifle in hand.**

 **"I need you two to talk the man into coming out, he's getting stuborn," ordered captain Agnes, their superior.**

 **"We need weapons, i'll go get the-" Shane was stopped by agnes.**

 **"You don't need a assault rifle to convince a man to open his door.** **The both of you will be fine with your handguns. I'll be right behind you in case things get nasty," he replied.**

 **Martin and Shane walked up the stairs and he knocked the door.**

 **"Police, open the door and come out with your hands up!" yelled Shane.**

 **Martin did the same.**

 **"Screw it".**

 **Shane backed up and kicked down the door.** **Martin took out his pistol and his flashlight, because the light was very weak, and began to look for the man. Shane headed into a room while Martin entered what appeared to be the living room. Agnes entered the home but stayed far from where Martin and Shane were looking.**

 **Martin could hear moans coming from a nearby room and went to check it out. As soon as he opened the door he was attacked by the man, who pinned him to the ground and began to snap at his neck.** **The man looked normal, save for his eyes that had a very pale color. Anges went running to take him off Martin, and grabbed the attacker by the neck and pulled him off. In the process, the man got the advantage and got a quick bite at Agnes on the arm. He yelled in pain, and shot him 5 times in the chest, then he kicked him off himself.** **Shane appeared and shot him another 3 in the stomach, but the man seemed to only stumble back with the shots.**

 **Fuck you," Shane got closer and shot him in the head, making him instantly fall to the ground.**

" **You might spend the rest of your life in prison for what you just did you know?" Asked Martin, who was still on the ground, swesting from the ordeal.**

" **It was self-defense! The hell was I supposed to know that bastard was crazy?" Replied Shane, who looked very nervous.**

 **Agnes got up and began to lean on a wall outside the room. The man had gotten a good bite on his arm, his teeth had reached deep into it, leaving the area red and swollen.**

 **"You should get that checked out, want to avoid a infection," said Martin, who began to examine the man's body. He had received over 6 bullets in sensitive areas of the body and did not die, until Shane shot him in the head. The body was taken into the morgue while Angus was taken to the hospital, Shane dropped Martin off at his house.**

 **"You sure you don't wanna come in?" asked Martin.**

 **"Nah man I'm good. I need some rest, you know."**

 **Martin entered his home and saw Alicia with Ian crying on their couch. He quickly ran over and grabbed her by the arms.**

 **"Alicia, are you okay?" Asked Martin, who had no idea what was going on.**

 **"My uncle ben got attacked by a man, he did not rob him or anything, but he bit off 3 of his fingers before police had to kill him," she replied, sobbing.**

 **Those words struck Martin like a bullet. Another man attacking another? Bites? What the hell was going on? Martin only knew of 2 people who were bit during a attack, Alicia's uncle Ben and Agnes, and both of them were in the hospital.**

 **Martin grabbed his family and drove to the local hospital, he knew that Ben and Agnes were in the same situation and wanted to evaluate this anyway possible.**

 **The family walked into the waiting area where the rest of Alicia's family were waiting for updates on Ben's health.**

 **Alicia told Martin to go do whatever he needed to do, that she will be okay with her family.**

 **"You want to come with son? Asked Martin.**

 **" No dad, I want to stay with mom.**

 **Martin nodded in response and began to look for Agnes. He eventually found him and was shocked to see his state. He was very pale, and he could barely talk, he did not resemble the man who had trained Martin for the last 10 years. He also noticed his eyes were losing color, and carried a very severe fever.**

 **"Looks like you got the bite sewed up already," commented Martin, noticing surgical tools next to his bed.**

 **"They did the best they could but I still feel like crap" replied Agnes.**

 **"I'm not the only one. I have heard that the enitre hospital is dealing with bites and shit like that," he also added.**

 **Martin did not reply. He knew that the bites were the reason people were dying, yet he didn't know why. As soon as he was going to say something, the heart monitor began to flatline. Agnes had died.**

 **Martin could only see his lifeless body on the bed. Thinking that he had risked himself for his own life, and now he was dead. He began to let tears go down his cheek, his mentor was gone, the man who showed him everything was gone. He was about to get up when his hand began to move.**

 **"Captain?" Asked out loud Martin.**

 **Agnes got up, began to look around the room, and saw Martin and began to lunge at him, but he was restrained by cables. He began to throw scratches at him, also bites. He got free and jumped on top of Martin. He used his left hand to grab him by the throat to avoid his mouth getting close to his body, while with his right hand reached out for a pair of scissors. Agnes had in life bright Blue eyes, now they were a strong red color. Once Martin got a good grip on the scissors, he grabbed them and stabbed the undead captain in the head, making him fall to the ground.**

 **He knew this would happen to Uncle Ben. He had to stop this. Blood had stained his uniform from the attack from Agnes, but he didn't want to waste time. He ran out into the hallway and entered Ben's room, there was not a nurse to be seen, because they were dealing with the same thing else where. The old man would die in moments, he had the same symptoms like Agnes, and Alicia was hugging him.**

 **Once the monitor began to flatline, he knew he had to act.**

 **"Alicia get back."**

 **She didn't listen.**

 **Martin went and pulled her off him.**

 **"Alicia listen to me! Get away from him!" exclaimed Martin.**

 **"Why are you full of blood!?" Asked Alicia, shocked.**

 **"That does not matter! Get away from Ben now! He is dangerous!**

 **" Alicia's mother barged in their conversation.**

 **"Ben is dead. What harm can he do?"**

 **"He won't be dead for long."**

 **Special words. As soon as Martin talked, Ben got up and lunged at a nurse, biting her on her hand. Martin quickly get him off her and grabbed a knife from a nearby table and stabbed him in the eye.**

 **The family had to leave the clinic while Martin took Alicia, her younger brother to their house, he had to explain everything he knew to them.**

 **"Why did you kill my uncle? He was not dead." Asked Alicia, who was no longer crying.**

 **"He was dead. The same thing happened with Agnes. During work a man atttacked me, Agnes took him off me and in the process he got bit. He got taken to the hospital, died, then he got up and attacked me. You saw that he bit the nurse also, so I'm not crazy," replied Martin.**

 **A man knocked his door, it was Shane. He looked pretty scared, he had a bag full of weapons and food, sleeping bags and his girlfriend Sarah.**

 **"What happened, Shane?" Asked Martin.**

 **"Hell broke loose bro. I heard Ben is dead, also heard that you took down Agnes," replied Shane, who took a seat on the couch.**

 **"Do you know what's going on?" Asked Tony, Alicia's brother.**

 **"The dead are walking the streets, eating people. If you get bit, or scratched, It's game over." Said Shane outloud.**

 **"Alicia, do not take Ian to school. The military will be entering the town anytime soon, and god knows what they will do," said Sarah.**

 **"She's right. We can't risk ourselves. If the world is going to hell then we need to stick together. Shane, what do you got?" Asked Martin, who had taken out his stash of weapons also.**

 **"The police station was abandoned so I headed to the armory and brought as much as I could, a few dozen 9mm's, shotguns, assault rifles, also a ton of ammo for all the weapons I mentioned," said Shane, who took out a flashlight.**

 **"I don't got much, a assault rifle, 5 shotguns, 4 9mm's, and ammo. Hope we don't have to use them," added Martin.**

 **"We can't just sit here! We need to go out and look for answers!" Said Alicia.**

 **"We all do. But we won't stand a chance against the dead that are walking and thirsty for our meat. Only Shane and me know how to use these, we are the ones that'll make sure everything goes according to plan," replied Martin.**

 **The sound of someone walking could be heard from the backyard.**

 **"Martin, bring the pistols!" They both quickly ran out into thr backyard, and saw a walker, stumbling around.**

 **"The gunshot will make too much noise, we'll have to use something else" whispered Shane.**

 **Rick grabbed a nearby Machete and took out the walker, leaving it full of blood. They both went back into the house, and reinforced the back door with anything sturdy they could find. They used old blankets to cover the windows so that the walkers couldn't notice them, fortified the house, leaving the front door available in case they need to exit quickly.**

 **Sarah told Shane that Atlanta was the best shot they had, the military were setting up a safe zone, they would be safe there. He told Martin and he seemed to be okay with the idea, but he didn't want to draw much attention, so they made a plan.**

 **Alicia, Ian, Sarah and Tony would wait in the house while Martin and Shane headed to the police station to get a cruiser. Since it was abandoned, they assumed supplies would still be there. They would return to pick up the rest of them and begin to make way to Atlanta.**


	2. New Acquaintances

**The next day, Martin and Shane exited the house and saw the remains of King County. During the last 3 days, it had been completely overrun by the walkers, and the military were killing humans and undead, not measuring their firepower. The old town they both grew up in was no longer, only memories remain. They jogged over to the police station, which was not very far, and they both took out some walkers on sight, leaving nearly cleared the area.**

 **The walkers weren't such of a big threat if they were alone, but in a pack of a dozen or more they were deadly. In three days the entire county was gone, save for a few survivors that got out in time, but Martin and his small group were isolated in the area, making them vulnerable to the dead.**

 **The police station was not big, in it's prime having only 20 workers inside it. They had a few cruisers and trucks for transportation, but those were provided by the head of state at Atlanta.** **Shane took out his keys and unlocked the garage were the vehicles were kept, hoping that at least one was still in condition for the drive to the city.**

 **Out of 25 cruisers only 3 were left, the ground was stained with flesh and blood, also full of bullets of pistols and rifles. The police force did their best to hold out, but they were overrun in the end. Martin had no time to mourn, instead began to make a quick plan.**

 **"You wait here, I'll head upstairs and see what I can get from the armory," said Martin, who grabbed a shotgun from the bag of guns Shane orignally had.**

 **"You be careful up there, anything goes nasty I'll holler at ya," replied Shane, who was picking at the door lock of the truck they were gonna use.**

 **Martin nodded in response and opened the door that took him upstairs into the armory. The lights were out, so he had to use a flashlight to find his way around. The station was so quiet, yet at the same time it made him feel insecure. Upon finding the hallway to the armory, he saw what he didn't want to.**

 **His partner Leon Basset, who he never was on good terms, was on the ground handcuffed to a metal pole. He was grunting and growling at him, while he tried to grab him with his other arm. Martin got closer and saw that he had a bite on his shoulder, revealing part of his shoulder blade. He had bled to death in the armory from the bite and turned. Martin grabbed his knife and ended his misery.**

 **There wasn't much to grab from the armory anymore, save for a few rifles and ammo. He didn't want to waste any of it so he took as much as he could. He ran back down into the garage, where Shane had started the engine and was waiting for him to come back.**

 **They left the station and got back on the road to the Quinn house, while Shane told him what they could do.**

 **"Atlanta ain't feeling like a haven to me, these biters could be everywhere," said Shane, who was biting on a plastic cap.**

 **"Feelings aren't enough. We need to be sure it's gone or no." replied Martin, who was looking at his uniform, full of dirt and blood. This was his reality now, and there was no changing that.**

 **Alicia had already packed everything they would need for the road, and got on the truck with Sarah, Ian and Tony. The truck was drawing too much attention and Walkers were getting closer to the Quinn house, but by the time they got there, the group were already on the road.**

 **A few hours into the day, and the road, and their journey stopped. The road ahead was blocked by a bunch of vehicles. A old truck, 2 cars, and a large RV were on the road, and more then 5 people were watching them.**

 **"Grab the rifles and get out, we'll see who these folks are," said Martin, who decided to try to help them. He didn't know if they were friendly or not, but he was willing to take that risk.**

 **"Why is that RV across the damn road?" Asked Shane, who had holstered his rifle, because the others were not pointing at him.**

 **"The radiator is on it's last legs. It heated up so I decided to stop for a bit to let it cool down," replied a man, who appeared to be in his 60's, with a small hat covering his bald head.**

 **"The name is Martin. Martin Quinn and this is Shane," Martin had introduced themselves to the other survivors.**

 **"Well, I'm Dale. These folks are Ed, Carol and their girl Sophia," he pointed to a family next to the old truck that had it's hood opened.**

 **"And these girls are Amy and Andrea," he pointed to a pair of young blonde girls, most likely in their early 20's.**

 **"Call me T-Dog," said a african american man, who was looking at the truck behind Martin and Shane.**

 **The group got to know Martin's group, Ian became a good friend of Sophia. in the while they were there, they needed to make a plan.**

 **"We need to move to Atlanta. If you guys are heading there also, you can tag along with us," said Martin.**

 **"He's right. If we all stick together we have a better chance of surviving. We have a large stash of guns with us, we can be better protected if we all carry a piece," added Shane.**

 **"Guess the cops are right. We should get on the road now, look behind your ass!" said T-dog to Shane.**

 **More than 40 walkers were closing in on them from the other side of the highway, they must have followed them from King County. Once they got the vehicles going, they started their path again to Atlanta, leaving the herd behind them.**

" **Are you sure we can trust the others?" Asked Alicia, who did not like the fact that they had joined another group, completely random people.**

 **"We can. They have a kid, we have one too. I know they won't try anything," replied Martin, who was cleaning his colt Python revolver.**

 **Alicia didn't respond. Her husband was a very sterdy and Intelligent man, she trusted him. She was about to fall asleep when the caravan they had formed with the other survivors had stopped.**

 **"What's going on?" Asked Martin as he got off the truck, with pistol in hand.**

 **"One of our scouts just got back from Atlanta, he's got bad news for us," replied Daryl, who had a crossbow for a weapon.**

 **"Tell us Glenn, what did you see?" Asked T-Dog, who had grabbed a rifle from Shane's bag of guns, and began to load it.**

 **The asian boy, who appeared to be in his mid 20's, got his breath back and began to explain what he saw at the city.**

 **"It's gone. I went to the safe zone and it was overrun, a lot of military dudes had turned, also there isn't a damn soul for miles. Atlanta is a hot zone for Walkers now," replied Glenn, who sat down on the steps of the RV.**

 **Everyone looked dissapointed. Atlanta was their shot at bring safe, and it now belonged to the dead. They had no time to mourn the loss they had suffered, the sun was going down, and being out in the road at nighttime is dangerous. They needed plan B, and fast.**

 **"We can try the CDC. It's on the other side of the city, it could be our last chance," commented Alicia, who was holding a scared Ian in her arms.**

 **"That's the damn problem. The streets are full of the geeks. We won't make it when our heads get ripped off by those damn things," replied Glenn.**

 **"There's the other road. It crosses the city without even entering it. If we are going there, we need to do it now," Added Daryl, who began to add arrows to his holster on his back.**

 **The survivors agreed and head north to the other road. The CDC in these cases might still be functioning and they might even have access to a clue to whatever was causing this.**

 **Martin was driving this time, Shane was tired and wanted to rest a bit. Atlanta was a city with over a million people, it's hard to imagine all of those are walkers. Martin thought over several times.**

 **They decided to stop the drive for the night and set up camp in the outskirts of a quarry. There were over 20 survivors that Martin did not notice in the other vehicles, which made him be careful with his family, after all, there was danger with humans also. Once everyone got their tents set up, Dale decided he'll keep watch for a few hours then someone will relieve him a top the RV.**

 **Martin entered the large tent with Alicia Ian and Tony, while Shane and Sarah slept in another. He took off his shoes and layed down next to his wife on their makeshift bed.**

 **"How long ago did we have a moment together?" Asked Alicia, who looked at Martin firmly in the eye, but with a sweet tone.**

 **"I don't know. So many things have happened that I don't remember anymore," replied Martin, who took out his revolver from it's holster and put it under his pillow.**

 **"It's alright. As long as we have each other, as long as we are together, we are strong," she replied, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.**

 **She then turned around and began to fall asleep. Martin made sure Ian was okay, then he also started to fall asleep, while keeping his hand close to the gun in case of a emergency.**

 **Later in the morning, he could hear yells coming from the outside of the tent.**

 **"Don't overthink this, Ed." Martin could hear the voice of a panicked woman.**

 **"I'm not Carol. I know what the hell I'm doing, and I certainly won't take orders from a woman," replied Ed, in a more hostile tone.**

 **Martin got out of the tent with his revolver in hand, but lowered it when he saw that it was only Ed and Carol.**

 **"What's up with all the yellin," Asked Daryl who was coming out of the RV.**

 **"It's Ed. He wants to take me and Sophia to look for beer," Replied Carol, who looked quite scared.**

 **Martin approached Carol and put his hands on her shoulder.**

 **"You two aren't going anywhere, it's too dangerous and we can't risk losing anyone," said Martin to Carol.**

 **"Get your damn hands off her!!" Yelled out Ed, who had pushed Martin without him noticing, making him fall to the ground.**

 **Alicia noticed what Ed did and in defense of Martin went to push him back, but with a strike from the man she too fell next to Martin.**

 **He wouldn't allow anyone, or anything to hurt his wife. Whoever did was going to pay the price. And Ed would be the next one.**

 **He quickly got up and punched Ed in the face, knocking back a few meters. Martin followed him and kicked him in the stomach, then he grabbed his head shoved it into a nearby tree, breaking his nose. While he was on the ground he grabbed a rock and striked at Martin, but he dodged it with ease. He then kicked him in the knee and made him fall once again, and pointed his revolver at him.**

 **"I ain't playing around. You touch my wife again, or any other woman in this group and I will kill you," said Martin coldly, with the barrel of the pistol on Ed's forehead.**

 **"Anything else you gonna do to me?!" Yelled out the beatened man, who ached from his bruises each time he breathed.**

 **"I got something you'll like," said Shane, who had just woken up and began to approach Ed.**

 **Once he got closer, he took out his shotgun and hit him with the barrel in the face, knocking him out cold.**

 **He was then dragged to the RV and tied up by the request of Carol, who revealed that her husband was a abusive man with her and her daughter.**

 **T-Dog, Glenn, Shane and Martin along with Dale met up at the bank of the lake next to the camp.**

 **"We'll need to head to the city very soon, supplies are going dry," Said Dale with a worried tone.**

 **"In a few minutes we'll be heading off, as long as the supplies get here earlier the better," added Glenn.**

 **"Very well. A scavenge hunt to Atlanta it is. If we leave right now and if things go well for us, we'll be back by sundown," Added Shane.**

 **The men who would be going to Atlanta began to get ready. Martin grabbed a bag of guns and put them in a truck, while Glenn grabbed another bag for the supplies. Suddenly, they could hear a strong yell coming from camp.**

 **"Get back to camp, now!" Yelled Martin to the rest, and they began to run back to camp. As soon as they got a quick sight of the area, he knew they were in for a good surprise.**


	3. Not Safe

**Martin and the rest got up the hill and got a view of the camp. A walker, was crawling to the car where a small kid was leaned up against. He went and grabbed the walker by the neck and stabbed him in the eye, killing it.** **He looked over to the young boy and saw a bite on his arm. He would be gone soon, but he didn't knew it ye** **t.**

 **"I need this boy's mom here now!!" Yelled out Martin.**

 **A woman appeared behind Martin in a hurry, and grabbed her boy in her arms.**

 **"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, honey.." Whispered the woman into the boy's ear.**

 **"Martin, we goin or not?" Yelled out Shane, who was already on the truck with the rest of the scavengers.** **He nodded back at him, and went to look for Alicia.**

 **"I'll be back. were only getting some supplies then were getting back here," he said to his wife.**

 **"Be careful. I don't know what I'll do if I lost you," she replied.** **They shared a quick kiss and Martin got on the truck, and headed off into the hills to Interstate 85.** **Alicia got up from where she was sitting and decided to join Sarah in making a area to cook food.**

 **"Need any help?" She asked her.**

 **"Uh yeah, we're going to make a small circle with those rocks so that the fire won't get outta control," She replied, who was cutting some small pieces of wood with a house knife.**

 **"How's Martin acting with you in all this chaos?" Asked Sarah, curious to know more about her.**

 **"Well he hasn't changed much, but he has always been defensive when it comes to friends and family," she replied, remebering the incident with Ed.**

 **"He's a good man. Shane speaks well of him," replied the blonde woman, who was shredding pieces of paper to test the fire.**

 **"Shane has known Martin since they were kids, they are like brothers. I just hope they are safe out there," Said Alicia, who was worried about her husband and everyone else that went to Atlanta.**

 **"They will be okay. They will be back by sundown with a bunch of supplies for all of us!" She replied with a smile on her face.**

 **Alicia observed Ian playing with Sophia. She was fine that even though their world was gone, her son still had a mind of peace and fun. Dale was watching the area from a top the RV while Daryl was creating traps for any walkers that got close to the area. They all seem to have a good side of them, but in these hard times it was hard to use it.**

 **"How's it going?" Asked Amy, one of the many survivors of the camp.**

 **"I guess you could say okay, thanks for asking though," replied Alicia, who signaled Amy to sit next to her.**

 **"Is Martin your husband?" Asked Amy with a curious tone.**

 **"Yeah, we've had our flaws like any other relationship but we are still together," she replied, Martin was her world along with their son, and she knew that he thought the same.**

 **"I wish I could find a good man li-" her words were cut short by yells of a woman. Alicia quickly got up and ran to the police truck along with Amy and grabbed a pistol and ran over to where the yelling was coming from. It was the boy who Martin saw that was bitten. He had reanimated and wanted to attack her mother. Alicia pulled the boy off her and pinned him to the ground, and stabbed him in the head. The woman stayed over his corpse, while Alicia went down to the lake to clean herself up.**

 **She was grabbing some water when she saw Carol in the water's reflection.**

 **"I'm sorry for what happened earlier," she said.**

 **"It's fine. I was just trying to help," Alicia replied,getting back on her feet.**

 **"Ed has always been a short-tempered person, and usually attacks anyone who gets in the way of what he wants," Carol replied, ducking down to grab some water to drink.**

 **"I've seen so. But from what I saw he couldn't do much with Martin, and he was not in a bad mood, if he was, god knows what might have happened." Alicia added, proving to Carol that her husband was no match for Martin.**

 **The pair walked side by side back up to camp. Alicia was somehow making new friends in the new world they were living in, not in the way she was usually used to.**

 **Her 15-year old cousin ran up to her, with something in his hands.**

 **"Hey Ali look at what I found!" He said excitedly to her.**

 **"Looks like some sort of bullet, leave it somewhere so that Martin can take a look at it," She replied.**

 **"Can we play something? I'm bored!" He exclaimed.**

 **"Dude you want to play now? I would love to but I have to be ready in case anything happens around here," She replied in a soft tone.**

 **The smile on his face vanished.**

 **"Hey, don't be sad. Because of the way things are going around here, we have to put those games aside and focus on more important matters," She said to Tony. He was one of the young ones around camp, and still didn't get the idea that the dead were rising.**

 **She joined Sarah at the makeshift kitchen she had made to help cook some fish Andrea and Amy had gotten from the lake.**

 _ **Somewhere in Atlanta...**_

 **The camp members that left to look for supplies arrived at a pit stop a few miles outside of the city.**

 **Martin got off the truck and entered the shop. It's counters had been emptied, leaving barely no supplies for anyone else. Glenn a large box with canned food, and shoved it all into the bag he was carrying.**

 **Shane was outside guarding the entrance along with T-Dog.**

 **"How long you think we're gonna be here?" Asked the african american man.**

 **"I don't know. Maybe after we get enough supplies for a few more days," he replied, keeping his eye on a walker who was a few dozen meters away.**

 **T-Dog grabbed a old bat from inside the store and killed the walker, leaving the item full of blood and brain matter.**

 **The rest of the men walked out of the shop with supplies for at least more then 2 weeks. They got back on the truck and left, setting their**

 **path to the quarry where the rest of the group was located.**

 **"So, you guys think the CDC is our best chance?" Asked Martin.**

 **"I'd say so. But we'd better be off if we headed to fort benning, we'd have protection from the military, not some eggheads," replied Shane.**

 **"This dude is right, I don't think we can be safe from some guys who almost live inside a lab," added T-Dog, who also let out a small laugh.**

 **The daylight was almost gone when the truck broke down a few miles from the dirt road that leads to the quarry.**

 **"I'll go check it," said Glenn, who got off and opened the hood of the truck and began to check the engine and the other parts.**

 **"The engine is screwed, we need to get going on foot," he added.**

 **"Let's get going then," replied Martin, who began to grab bags of supplies and distribute them within the members of the scavangers, and began their trek to the quarry.**

 _ **Back at camp...**_

 **Alicia was cleaning a house knife she had brought along with her, thinking of it as a weapon to defend herself or Ian. Andrea entered the tent were she was resting and called her out.**

 **"We got a fire going and some fish from the lake, come out and eat," said Andrea.**

 **"Sounds good, I'll reach you guys in a few minutes." With that, she nodded in response and walked out of the tent.**

 **After a few minutes, and with the sun about to set, she joined the rest of the group at a fire where they were cooking fish and other animals that Daryl had hunted.**

 **"I think that even though the world we knew is gone, we can still have good times," said Dale, who had a piece of fish in his left hand, and a glass of water in his other hand.**

 **"Guess you could be right, but this life ain't meant to be taken lightly," replied Daryl, who was sitting on a log alone.**

 **Carol arrived at the scene with Sophia next to her, and took a seat next to Alicia.**

 **"Ed is still angry that he got tied up in the RV, he won't be joining us," she said.**

 **"We don't need dudes who are just saying crap," Daryl replied, in a calm tone.**

 **"There's no need for this to get heated up, just leave him there. You'll be alright, we all will," Added Dale who smiled at everyone in the fire.**

 **"I see you all in a few minutes, I need to go to bathroom," added Amy, who got up from her seat and entered the RV.**

 **"She is still a child in a sort of way," said Andrea.**

 **"We all are, in some way. Sometimes we just want to hide that," replied Dale.**

 **"Won't last long if she has a childish mind," said Daryl in a cold tone.**

 **Andrea just looked at him with cold eyes, not willing to tell him to stop saying negative things in the cruel world they all live in.**

 **Amy got out of the RV and put her arm on the door to support herself.**

 **"Are we out of toilet paper? I had to use my sock," She asked.**

 **Nobody answered her, as a walker appeared from around the vehicle and bit Amy in her arm, leaving it full of blood.**

 **"Amy!!" Yelled out Andrea, who grabbed her gun.**

 **Everyone else in the fire got up and grabbed a weapon to eliminate the walker, but dozens of them began to flow into the area, surrounding them. The walker then bit into Amy's shoulder, revealing a large amount of blood. The women in the camp began to yell for help, while they began to fire against the dead.**

 **Martin could hear yells and gunshots coming from the quarry. He knew something was going on, and they needed to be there, and fast. They all began to run as fast as they can.**

 **Alicia was grabbing Ian close to her, along with Carol and Sophia, and in her other hand she was shooting at the Walkers with a pistol. Dale was keeping the walkers away from them with his rifle, along with Daryl who was using his crossbow.**

 **The undead seemed to be taking over the area, killing various survivors that had joined them in the last few days. All seemed to be over when Glenn ran into the area with a rifle and began to shoot down the walkers with ease.**

 **From the other side Shane and T-Dog were killing the dead with shotguns, cleaning out the area with ease, but they all seemed to keep flooding in from the woods nearby.**

 **Alicia was looking for her husband with her sight, but he didn't seem to be anywhere. She began to think the worse until she saw him running into camp with his python in hand. He began to shoot the walkers that were surrounding his family, and quickly ran over to them.**

 **"Stay close to me, we need to clear out the area!" Yelled out Martin.**

 **"I need to go find Ed!" Yelled out Carol, but Alicia had grabbed her by the arm and didn't let go of her.**

 **"He'll be okay, but stay close to us!" replied Alicia.**

 **They began to stay close to Martin while he reunited with the rest of the men, still clearing the area of walkers.**

 **"Where's Sarah?" Asked Alicia.**

 **"She is safe and sound in the truck, she fell asleep in the tent and didn't hear the fight, but I got her inside the truck," replied Shane.**

 **After a few more minutes of terror, the gunfight ceased. The walkers had been killed, and the group lost some people during the confusion. Ed had been devoured by walkers in his tent, leaving him barely recognizable. Many other survivors had also been killed.**

 **The night was gone, and the daylight returned. The sun reflected off of Martin's head, and off the vehicles the group had positioned around the area. They began to burn the walkers and to bury the fallen survivors, what was left of them.**

 **Alicia was comforting Ian who was still shocked by the attack. Carol did the same with her daughter.**

 **Martin went to try to comfort Andrea, who was mourning her sister's death. He put his hand on her back, but she pushed him away and pulled her pistol and pointed at him. He got up, slowly, and backed off.**

 **"Let me try, maybe I can try to help," said Alicia to Martin, who hugged her, thankful that nothing happened to his family.**

 **"No, she needs some time alone. But it's only a matter of time before she turns, and I need to be on guard," he replied.**

 **Amy had bright blue eyes, that had a very curious reflection. Once she opened her eyes, they had a grey pale color. She began to pull Andrea's hair and to throw bites at her. Martin went and pulled her off and shot the undead girl in the head.**

 **"Let's bury them now. This place isn't safe anymore," said Sarah, who was now fully awake.**

 **Once all the walkers were burned, and their dead buried, the remaining group members had a small talk.**

 **"This place ain't safe no more," Said Shane.**

 **"He's right. We stay here another night we might not survive," Added Dale.**

 **"Only option we have now is the CDC. The place might be gone, but it's worth a shot trying," commented Sarah.**

 **"She's right. We need to get going before this place gets full of Walkers. Let's get goin," replied Daryl, who got on his motorcycle.**

 **The group got the tents in the RV, and the rest of the vehicles formed a caravan and drove into the dirt road that leads back to highway 85.**


	4. Unknown

**The road never seemed so empty. The highway was clear, no vehicles could be seen for miles, except for the caravan of survivors that were fleeing the area after a walker attack.** **Andrea looked as if her world had crumbled down. She had just lost her sister, her only family in the chaos she was living through, she didn't speak a word during the trip, staying in a small seat in Dale's RV.**

 **Alicia was also sad because of the loss of Amy, even though they didn't interact much during their days at the Atlanta camp, they had a friendly relationship. She also saw beforehand how the virus, or whatever it was in action. Ian had fallen asleep, trying to forget the horrors he had seen.**

 **Shane was driving the police truck, while Martin was resting in the passenger seat. He knew that the attack they suffered was just the start of the horrors in the world.**

 **During the trip, Alicia saw a road sign next to the road, thanks to her good vision, she could quickly read it.**

 ** _Avoid Atlanta..._**

 **Looks like some people are still decent," she thought to herself.**

 **"I think we'll be there in around 15 minutes," said Shane, who lowered his window to observe the area.**

 **They finally made it. The Center For Disease Control. It was a very large facility, with one of the countries smartest doctors working within it. The area had been closed off with military trucks and with road blocks. It seemed to be useless, as a few walkers were around the area.** **The group began to take down the enemies, while Martin ran to the main doors, which had been shut down from the inside. He could observe a small camera in the corner, observing him and following his movements.**

 **"I know y'all are in there! Let us in!" Yelled Martin, who began to hit the door with his shotgun.**

 **"Martin it's gettin dark out here, we can't risk our skin," commented Shane.**

 **He kept on knocking the door, while walkers from a large distance began to follow the yells of the survivors. Shane began to drag him to the truck when the door opened.**

 **A medium-size man with short, blonde hair came out. He had a assault rifle in his hands, pointing at the survivors.**

 **"Welcome to the CDC."**

 **The group were lead into a large area which appeared to be a lobby for the public.**

 **"Keep note that once I close these doors they aren't opening again," the man said, who typed in a code into a nearby machine, closing the doors.**

 **"You'll get access down below only if all of you agree to a blood test, that's all."**

 **"Anything, but let us stay," added Martin.**

 **After they all complied, they followed the man through a large hallway.**

 **"Can we know your name?" Asked Sarah.**

 **"Jenner. Edward Jenner." he replied, without looking back behind him.** **They reached some sort of computer center, which Jenner walked to the middle and turned to face the group.**

 **"Where is everyone?" asked Carol.**

 **"I am everyone. This is it," he replied.**

 **"Make yourself comfortable. The hot water runs on fuel, so try not to be so heavy with it," he added.**

 **"Did he say hot water?" Asked Glenn, who's eyes began to get wide in excitment.**

 **"I think so," replied T-Dog with a smile on his face.**

 **The group had some of the best moments since the world crumbled down. They hadn't showered with hot water in a long time, and they wanted to enjoy each moment of it.**

 **There was a room which appeared to be some sort of library with a lot of books, and some board games. There were over a dozen dorms in a area of the facility, giving members of the group some privacy from each other.**

 **Tony was playing a board game with Carl, while Alicia read a book next to them on a couch. Carol approached her and took a seat next the woman.**

 **"Enjoying yourself?"**

 **"Sort of. At least I get my mind busy with these books," she replied.**

 **Sophia joined the two other boys in the game.**

 **"I'm okay if the kids are having fun. That's rare these days," Carol added.**

 **Martin got a bottle of wine from a counter while Shane helped Dr. Jenner cook some food. After a while the group was called up to have dinner.**

 **Through laughs and fun, the time went by flying. Once everyone had finished their meal, silence took over.**

 **"I don't mean to be interrogative, but what is causing this crap?" Asked Shane, after taking a sip from a glass cup of alcohol.**

 **Dr. Jenner looked up from the plate and faced everyone else.**

 **"I don't know."**

 **"What do ya mean you don't know?" Asked Daryl.**

 **"It spreaded like wildfire. First thing we knew is that a strange pathogen was killing people. Few moments later, that turns into code red news, that the same thing was reanimating the dead, with a hunger for human flesh," he replied sternly.**

 **"Being one of the biggest disease organizations in the world, you don't even have a clue of what this is?" Asked Dale in a soft tone.**

 **"Once the chaos started, the staff decided to abandon the place. To be with their family. Others, opted out."**

 **"What do you mean by, "opted out?" Asked Alicia, who moved her chair next to Martin, Shane and Sarah.**

 **"They didn't want to face what was coming. They ended themselves. The pathogen was causing mayhem across the entire country. Once we got reports of the dead rising in Atlanta, by that time Los Angeles had already been bombed by the military in a last try to contain it.**

 **" My god... And it didn't work..." Replied Sarah.**

 **"It did not. After a few days of the bombing, we lost contact with them. A large number of them were sent here to protect the place, to protect us, because they still had hope that we could do something about it. Eventually all I could hear was gunshots and yelling from the soldiers, then, silence," Said the doctor.**

 **The gang got up from the large table and entered their respective dorms. Shane and Sarah got a dorm next to the one were Martin, Alicia, Carl and Tony were resting. Martin took off his boots, and took off his badge that he was given the first day of service.**

 **"Miss work?" Asked Alicia, who wrapped her arms around him.**

 **"Not really, I could get used to not goin to work," he sarcastically replied.**

 **"Are we going to stay here forever?" Asked Tony.**

 **"Good question. Tomorrow first thing I'll do is ask Jenner what's going to happen next. Get some nice sleep kiddo," replied Martin.**

 **He has known Tony since he was born, and saw him as his other child. His parents were heading to the safe zone in Atlanta a few days before Agnes got attacked, and Tony was left behind with Alicia. They were most likely dead, but he was not going to say that to a young boy.**

 **Martin had a difficult time falling asleep. He was considered one of the leaders of the group, and he needed to protect them. The CDC might not be their haven forever, and there had to be a solution to that.**

 **He turned around and saw his wife. He had a mission, it was to keep his family alive as long as he could.**

 **Martin woke up and saw that his family was still sleeping. It was one of the best nights they've had since they left King County.**

 **He walked down the hallway and saw Jenner at the computer center typing on a keyboard.**

 **"I'll need your group here when they all wake up. I need to show you all something."**

 **Once the group had gotten themselves ready, they all met at the main center.**

 **"I thought I should show you this...Thing, we managed to record before we lost contact with the outside," commented Jenner.**

 **around and saw his wife. He had a mission, it was to keep his family alive as long as he could.**

 **Martin woke up and saw that his family was still sleeping. It was one of the best nights they've had since they left King County.**

 **He walked down the hallway and saw Jenner at the computer center typing on a keyboard.**

 **"I'll need your group here when they all wake up. I need to show you all something."**

 **Once the group had gotten themselves ready, they all met at the main center.**

 **"I thought I should show you this...Thing, we managed to record before we lost contact with the outside," commented Jenner.**

 **A large screen appeared in front of them, some sort of projection.**

 **"This person, was bitten, and infected. We can see what provokes, the dead to rise in this small sequence.**

 **"Advance the sequence to fase 1."**

 **"At this point, the person is suffering internal bleeding, heavy fever, nausea, you name it. The person eventually can't take the symptoms and passes away," added Jenner, spacing off.**

 **"Get to fase 2."**

 **"Around 2 hours have passed since this person's death. The brain, has no activity. The heart has stopped beating."**

 **"What's that red thing at the back of the brain?" Asked Andrea.**

 **"Those, are the electric pulses, activating certain parts of the brain. Whatever this is, it invades the brain like Meningitis. You, don't come back. Instead, It's something else, hostile, hungry." Jenner turned off the projector and sat on a chair.**

 ** _Moments later..._**

 **"I haven't had this much fun since forever," Said Alicia, who was playing a board game with the kids.**

 **"I guess it's okay to loosen up a little," replied Carol.**

 **"Yeah, we could use-," the air conditioning had stopped. The lights in the room also got dimmer.**

 **"What's goin on?" Asked Tony, who began to smell a foul odor**..

 **"It smells like gasoline."**

 **"Go get Martin!" Ordered Alicia.**

 **He was having a few glasses of wine with Shane and the rest of the guys in another room, having a bit of laughs from one of Glenn's casual jokes.**

 **"What's up? You seemed shaken," Asked Martin, who saw that Tony had a worried look on his face.**

 **Once he explained what was happening, he ran over to Jenner's office.**

 **"Why are the lights getting weak? Why is the damn air off?" Asked Martin, wanting straight answers.**

 **"We're running out of fuel. The whole damn world runs on fossil fuel, how ridiculous is that?" replied Jenner, who began to pace around the room.**

 **Martin and the guys ran down to the basement to check the fuel levels of the facility.**

 **"Everyone check a barrel. We'll need to find the solution to this and fast," said Martin, who began to observe that most of the containers were almost empty. The rest also said the same.**

 **The group were at the computer center, wanting answers from the doctor.**

 **"We were all okay, but suddenly the air goes, then we almost lose the light? What's going on?" Asked Sarah.**

 **At the same moment Martin and the rest of the guys got back from the basement.**

 **"This place runs on gasoline and it's almost gone."**

 **"What happens when the containers get completly empty?" Asked Shane.**

 **The doctor did not respond.**

 **"I said what happens when this damn place runs outta juice?!" He yelled.**

 **"Normally, this place would shut down. But, in this case, thermal explosives would be released, avoiding the leak of any pathogen into the public space," he replied.**

 **"Alicia, get our things, we're getting out here, now!" Yelled out Martin.**

 **The rest of the women ran back to the dorms and began to pack all of their belongings, not wasting anytime.**

 **The hallway that led to a large flight of stairs back to the surface was sealed by Jenner who introduced some code into the system, locking them in.**

 **"The damn bastard locked us in!" Yelled Daryl. He grabbed a fireaxe and began to strike against the door, which didn't even seem to be getting damaged, not even with bullets from pistols and rifles.**

 **"You can tell your friend over there that those doors are designed to resist a rocket launcher," said Jenner.**

 **Daryl turned around and began to run towards the doctor.**

 **"But your head ain't!" He striked at him, but Martin and T-Dog managed to calm him down.**

 **A self-destruction timer began to tick down, with 30 minutes remaining.**

 **After almost 10 minutes of trying to make a plan to convince Jenner to let them out, he had it.**

 **"Why are you locking us in?"**

 **"You know what's out there. Is that, what you want for your family?"**

 **He turned and gave Alicia a long look.**

 **"We deserve a chance, my daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!" cryed out Carol.**

 **"It's only a milisecond, no pain, nothing. In short words, like a blink of eye." He replied.**

 **"We deserve a chance. Just let us keep going as far as we can," added Alicia, who was holding Ian and Tony's hand.**

 **Jenner gave Martin a stern look.**

 **"The doors up top are sealed shut, I can't upon those," he introduced the code again and the door opened.**

 **"Come on, let's go!" Yelled Daryl, who grabbed a bag of supplies and ran into the hallway. The rest of the group followed.**

 **"I'm thankful," replied Martin, who gave Jenner a smile.**

 **"The day will come when you won't be."**

 **He shook his hand, and the doctor grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered something into his ear. He only stared back at him.**

 **"Come on Martin, we only got 5 minutes left!" Yelled Sarah.**

 **"You know what's out there. You've seen what it does to people," said the doctor to Martin.**

 **"I'm willing to take my chances."**

 **Martin gave him one last look and ran through the hallway, climbed a large stairwell and reached the main lobby of the facility.**

 **"The windows won't give to the damn bullets!" Yelled T-Dog.**

 **Sophia saw a restroom in a corner. She ran over and opened the door, revealing a walker, who was leaning agaist the door, making it fall on her.**

 **Alicia ran over and grabbed a screwdriver and killed the walker. It was a former military officer, who had a large scratch on his face. She began to examine his corpse, when she saw a frag grenade clining to his vest. She grabbed it and gave it to Martin.**

 **"Guys get back from the windows!"**

 **Martin ran over and pulled the ring on the grenade, and let go of it next to the window.**

 **"Holy shit!"**

 **He ran away and jumped in order to get farther, and the grenade exploded, destroying the large windows that were keeping them inside.**

 **The gang ran out into the front field, taking out the walkers that were present. They took cover inside their vehicles, ducking their heads.**

 **The facility after a few moments exploded, causing to fal apart nd leave behind debris, flames and smoke.**

 **Martin could only watch in gaze as the CDC fell apart, giving off a large amount of heat towards them.**

 **They started their rides and turned around on the road, with their sights on fort Benning hoping for safety there. The caravan abandoned the area, while walkers from anothet direction were attracted by the flames and smoke.**


End file.
